


Uncertainty

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, Ficlet, I hate to think of what will happen when I actually know what the heck is going on, I haven't played the game, I wouldn't know, Possibly OOC, Pre-localization, There aren't any spoilers in this because I don't know what spoilers are, This game hasn't even been released yet and I'm already writing fic for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla makes an offer that Hinoka is unlikely to refuse. But what exactly <i>is</i> she thinking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertainty

It had been a long day, and when Camilla had suggested in her usual fashion that she and Hinoka “retire for the night,” the Hoshidan princess had been only too willing to comply. It was the first time Camilla had extended such an invitation, and the sultry promise inherent in the lavender-haired beauty’s voice hadn’t been lost on her.

She followed a few paces behind Camilla, a small smile on her lips as she noted the sway of the Nohrian princess’s hips. _She’s probably exaggerating for my benefit. Not that I mind..._

At last, they reached the door of Camilla’s bedroom and slipped inside, Camilla closing the door behind them. Hinoka took a cursory glance around the room: apart from a few decorations on the walls, everything from the bed to the furniture seemed intended to be practical.

She heard Camilla clear her throat softly, and speak in a tone far different than her normal voice. “So.”

“So,” said Hinoka, grinning over her shoulder. “What comes next?”

“I...” Camilla swallowed visibly, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. “I’m not really sure.”

The princess of Hoshido blinked twice, slowly. “...haven’t you done this before?”

“Plenty of times,” said Camilla, her cheeks turning even more red. “Just... never with someone like... that is, someone that I truly...”

Decisive action was called for. Hinoka closed the distance between them in two long strides, taking Camilla’s face between her hands and pulling her down for a kiss.

Her palms were hardened and callused by countless hours of training with the lance, but Hinoka could still feel the exquisite softness of Camilla’s skin beneath her fingertips. Though she kept the kiss short, her pulse and breathing were already quickening.

A challenging smirk came to Hinoka’s face as she stepped away, speaking in a softly teasing voice. “Come now, where’s the bold princess of Nohr that I’ve heard _so much_ about?”

A brief flash of Camilla’s eyes was the only warning that Hinoka got before she was pulled into an even tighter embrace, her entire body pressed up against Camilla’s as the Nohrian princess kissed her in return.

Hinoka’s lips parted as Camilla deepened the kiss, and she was unable to stop herself from letting out a soft, insistent moan when Camilla bit lightly at her lower lip. When they broke away for the second time, it was Camilla who was smirking.

“Was that a sufficient display of boldness, or do you require more?”

Hinoka’s words came in a breathless rush. “More. _Definitely_ more.”

She wasn’t sure who pushed who down onto the bed. In the end, she supposed that it didn’t much matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this is what I do with my life now.
> 
> Also [on tumblr](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/139420220861/uncertainty), for whatever reason.


End file.
